


Bromances

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets the two of them in trouble without knowing with the words "Me and Scott, oh yeah, we will be the bromance of the decade!" Hawaii Five-0 gets such a fandom that a convention was organized for it. CBS, never having a show with such a "insane" fandom following gets help from CW's leading bromance team "J2" to educate Scott and Alex on their situation and the future of their bromance in the show and and in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bromances

_"So, we've had an increase in fans for Hawaii Five-0 and you all have been invited to a convention dedicated to the show," said a well dressed man, who was most likely a lackey for the executives at CBS. The four costars look at each other and cheered. They started to hug and laugh happily at the news. "However," continued the man, "due to the bromance and intensive following of it, we've asked some friends at CW to teach you how to handle it and what to expect..."_

Scott remembered that moment fondly, of cheering and congratulating his three costars on a job well done. Now, a week later, Alex and he sat at a booth in restaurant at a hotel in Vancouver. They were waiting for the "experts" on bromance. "This is all your fault," said Scott looking at Alex and pointing a finger at him. The pointing was hard to do since Alex sat shoulder to shoulder with Scott however Scott managed to pull it off.

"How?" asked Alex bumping his shoulder with Scott's.

"'Bromance of the decade' ring any bells?" answered Scott angrily.  

"It's not my fault that people misinterpret what's between us," stated Alex throwing an arm around Scott's shoulder and pulling Scott closer to his chest.

"And that's why people think you two are together," said a man standing near their table. The man wore a dark green jacket with a blue shirt and jeans. Another man, wearing a blue jacket with a blue shirt and jeans stood slightly to the side. The second man was much taller than the man who spoke.

"And you are?" asked Scott shrugging off Alex's arm and moving away from him.

"And we are? Are you sure that it's these guys that stole our title?" the smaller man asked the taller one.

"Shut up, Jensen. This is Jensen Ackles and I'm Jared Padalecki," said Jared. He shrugged off his jacket and moved to sit down across from the two men. Jensen followed to sit next to Jared.

"I'm Scott Caan," said Scott, "this is Alex O'Loughlin" he pointed mentioned toward Alex.

"I've heard of you guys. umm...what's that show?" questioned Alex as he tried to remember where exactly he's heard of Jensen and Jared.

"Supernatural, dude. We probably made fun of your show," said Jensen looking at Alex.

"So you guys are in Hawaii Five-0? How's that going?" asked Jared.

"Warm, warmer than here and long hours," answered Scott.

"Maybe we should ask to go to Hawaii in an episode," said Jensen looking at Jared who shook his head no. "So, Hawaii-" started Jensen.

"Jen, we're here to prepare them for their convention not compare the weather," said Jared, "So, let's start at the beginning, do you know what a fandom is?"

"Fan following," said Alex, "I've had experience with them when I filmed Moonlight."

Jensen snorted next to Jared, "And look how well that turned out" he mumbled under his breath. "OW!" he shouted when Jared hit him on the shoulder in reply. Jared gave him a look, which caused Jensen to put his arms up and say "I'll play nice."

"Right, well the fans at least the ones that will most likely appear at the convention will include the ones that follow the bromance between you two as actors and the romance between your two characters," said Jared.

"Wait, romance?" interrupted Scott.

"Scott,  CBS ran a campaign of "Don't call it a bromance" and after watching 1 episode, your characters are married" explained Jensen.

"This is all your fault!" said Scott loudly and glaring at Alex.

Alex sighed and prompted Jared to continue the explanation. Jared went on to explain the basics of the convention: what to expect, what surprises come from the fans, and organization of the convention. During this conversation, that the four men exchanged numbers and emails just in case in the future, Alex and Scott have any questions about conventions.

"Basically, the words personal space and privacy do not exist for you two while at the convention" said Jensen after Jared finished explaining everything.

"How do you deal with it, knowing that people write...fanfiction about your personal lives and your characters?" asked Alex laying a hand on Scott's shoulder who was beginning to look troubled.

"You take it. Eric and Sera add it to the show. We covered Wincest that way," said Jensen, "anyway, we're J squared. It's just the way it is."

"J squared?" questioned Alex.

"Jensen and Jared. J Squared," answered Jensen. He turned to look at Jared and asked "Should we tell them?"

"Tell us what?" demanded Scott looking at the two men across from him. Alex's hand was still rubbing circles on his shoulder but he paid no mind to that.

Jared looked at Jensen and nodded. "Well there are two things that you should know: 1. There is fanfiction already out there portraying your characters together and you two together. And the second thing is" said Jensen but was interrupted by "WHAT?" from both Alex and Scott. Jensen looked at Jared who nodded and took out his phone.

 "Jared sent you links to the communities. You can thank Misha for that, he's the one who trolls those fanfiction communities. Ok, so the second thing is, you know the new cast member joining you guys? The female?" asked Jensen. Seeing the Scott and Alex nod, he continued "Well if her character starts a romance with Alex's character, her character will die."

"What? but...why?" asked Alex.

"It's true. Take us, every woman that they introduced as a romantic interest died," said Jensen.

"Well Lisa still lives but that's because of two reasons: 1. she's a mother and networks don't like to kill mothers. 2. Misha is a genius" said Jared.

"Misha?" asked Alex still trying to figure out why a love interest will be killed.

"Misha Collins, he plays Castiel. He had a plan that as long as Dean still makes eyes at Sam and Castiel, the fans won't mind Lisa as much," explained Jensen, "As for you, it's all about the bromance between the characters. Take for example Catherine, fans like her because...ummm"

"Steve," prompted Jared.

"Right, Steve regards her as a friend with benefits. As long as you and Scott act married in the show, the women will live. The same thing with Scott's character's wife...she'll live cause someone needs to take care of the kid but go back and she'll die," continued Jensen.

Alex and Scott looked at the two men in shock. Jensen smiled at the two men while Jared tried to explain in a better way how the fans influence a show. A discussion on how to behave during the convention followed the fandom conversation. After talking for another two hours about different experiences that Jared and Jensen had at conventions, they were ready to leave. Jensen left the three men to warm up the car, while Jared stayed behind to say bye.

"Look on the bright side, at least you're not with HBO. If it were a cable network, the your characters would already be together without all this subtle stuff. Just keep the bromance alive with the looks and phrases, then the fans will be happy," said Jared before he walked away and out of the hotel.

Alex and Scott said there for a while longer, not speaking but thinking about what Jared and Jensen told them. After some time, Scott stood up from the table and looked at Alex. "This is all your fault," He said before walking away to his hotel room.

Alex watched Scott walk away from he took out his phone and texted Jared, _Are you two legitimately together?_. The text he got in response was _What do you think?_. Alex smiled at the response and texted back _How long?_. His phone started to vibrate after a couple of minutes. "Hello," he said.

"Since the first season. Now stop texting me," answered Jared on the other line before hanging up.

Alex laughed and stood up to go to his own hotel room. Bromance was a great idea for Scott and him. He got to his room and started up his laptop to take a look at links that Jared sent him.

In the other room, Scott paced around while asking "What did I get myself into?" After a while, he collapsed on the bed and went to sleep.  
 _  
~Dream~  
"Okay, so we have Scott and Alex in this shot. Remember, Alex we want it tender but believable coming from Steve," said the Director before shouting "Action."_

 _Scott looked at Alex who had his hand on Scott's shoulder. What is going on? thought Scott as he heard Alex say "It'll be okay, Danno. We'll get them"_

 _Alex/Steve pulled Scott/Danny to his body and hugged him. "It'll be okay," whispered Steve in Danny's shoulder._

 _"Okay, how can it be okay? Wo Fat-" Danny started to say but was interrupted by Steve pushing him slightly away and kissing him. "Hmph...you can't just spring that on a person," said Danny after the kiss._

 _"I'm sorry...I..." said Steve not really knowing what to say._

 _Danny looked at the Steve's eyes that were filled with hurt before assuming a neutral expression. Danny smiled slightly, "you weren't wrong. Just a public place isn't the place to do this right now," he said before pecking Steve on the lips._

 _"AND CUT!" shouted the director, "Great job, guys. Great job. Next scene..."_

 _Alex smiled at Scott before kissing him again. "Meet at my trailer in a few?" Alex said before he walked away._

Scott sat up on his bed breathing heavily. _The hell was that? All this talk of bromance has me dreaming of it_ , he thought before laying back down. He stared at the ceiling, breathing slowly to calm down his heart. _Tomorrow, I'm going to call this thing off. Danno is getting a girlfriend_ , he resolved in his mind. What Scott did not know was just in the other room, after reading the comments and trying to read the none graphic fanfiction, Alex resolved to increase the bromance between him and Scott and Danno and Steve.


End file.
